Beyond the Shattered Glass
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: Sequel to my other story: 'Unexpected Love'. Summary is revealed inside. Pairing Romeo and Tybalt. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Hello! How is everyone? I am pleased to announce, that I have decided to start the sequel of _Unexpected Love_! It's funny because I was reading my other Romeo x Juliet story, and I re-watched the anime version and I think to myself: "This could've been a lot better". However, I don't plan on changing any of it unless it's for re-editing. So luckily, I can add some stuff to this sequel! I do hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet. They belong to Shakespeare. ©I do own the plot of this story and the additional characters.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi, romantic story between Tybalt and Romeo, so if you do not like yaoi or romance between Tybalt and Romeo, please leave. I will throw flames in the fire, but I accept nice criticism on improvement. And the title is kind of lame, so if it changes, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a really good one.

**Warning Two: **If you have not read _Unexpected Love_, PLEASE READ IT FIRST! Otherwise, this story is completely pointless. Well, not pointless, but it will make a lot more sense. Also, the rankings I did for everyone, like Juliet being Queen, is just picked out by me. I did do some research on the rankings, but for now, I'm going to just have everyone stick to their roles. So I'm sorry if it's a bit weird.

**Summary: **Sequel to _Unexpected Love. _ Four years have passed since Romeo and Juliet defeated Lord Montague and they now rule over Neo-Verona. Everyone is at peace and it seems like the town may finally have the freedom they once lost. However, a new enemy is awakened from the shadows, and it looks like it's not only targeting Romeo, but Juliet and Tybalt as well! Now Romeo must face a powerful foe that is not of his world and question is: will he be able to vanquish it without destroying Neo-Verona in the process?

**Beyond the Shattered Glass**

_Thoughts_

Prologue:

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMEO!"

"Guys, you really didn't have too! Honestly!"

"Romeo, you've helped me rule for four years now! You wouldn't let us celebrate your birthday for the past two but because you're twenty years old, we're going to make sure you're satisfied!" The queen of Neo-Verona announced happily.

"Oh, all right. As long as it makes you happy, Juliet." Romeo said kindly with a warm smile, making some of the other girls that were watching from afar squeal with delight.

"Of course it does! You're my best friend!" Juliet replied with a beautiful smile of her own; her hands behind her back.

Both Romeo and Juliet have grown up tremendously. They both have gotten a bit taller, but not taller than I. Romeo's short, blue hair had grown slightly, but it was neatly trimmed and left some bangs hanging around his face. He no longer looked like a child, but more of a mature young man than what he was four years ago. Even his teal eyes had become wiser and deeper, as they watched a dance play out in the large ball room.

Then there was Juliet, whom had become more beautiful than all the Irises in Neo-Verona. Her long, red hair had continued to grow, but was now braided neatly with Irises designing them; her braid was always draped over her right shoulder. Not only that, but the delicately handmade crown of flowers that were made of pure gold that rested on the queens head.

Juliet represented the life, hope, and innocence of what Neo-Verona once was when Lord Montague ruled, and now it will be recognized once more. I'd seen the look in her brown eyes; how mature, motherly, and kind they were, along with the fact the Juliet was now a beautiful young woman that every man talked about.

_It's almost a shame that I stopped such a beautiful pair from becoming one but…I do not regret it, and they do not seem to deem it wrong._

I threw my black cloak over the balcony railing and I let out a relieved breath. My attire consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with some buttons left open and black pants along with royal silver boots. A breeze soared past as I closed my eyes and took a breath of the fresh air that surrounded me.

_I don't have to hide in the shadows anymore. Even if being in the shadows consumed my whole life. But now, I found you Romeo…and I will be able to stand by your side until I am unable to wield a sword._

"Tybalt?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked over to see Romeo walking towards me with a small smile. He dressed nicely as usual. It consisted of a short-sleeved, royal blue tunic and black pants along with a flowing white cape behind trailing behind him. His sword was strapped to his slim waist along with a red and gold band that was strapped around his head; symbolizing his loyalty to the Capulet's.

Romeo decided to become my apprentice as a knight. He did not want to become such a huge burden for Juliet, but wanted to still serve. So Juliet decided to have me become her royal knight and Romeo is my apprentice. From then on Romeo seemed happy about that. Though Romeo is now considered a knight by law, he is still known as a king to everyone's eyes of Neo-Verona; even I.

"Is something troubling you?" I ask even though I had a feeling there was not.

Romeo smiled nervously, scratching the back of his grown blue hair as he walked closer towards me; leaning against the rail of the balcony. You could see everyone inside from the balcony. The bright, luscious lights didn't compare to the gorgeous stars illuminating the night sky above the castle.

"No…It's just that, ever since the party has started, you've rarely talked to me."

"I'm not ignoring you if that's what you're worried about."

"Yes…and no." He replied softly before moving closer to me until our arms touched.

I looked down at my young lover as he rested his head on my shoulder; watching the guests and our friends dance and chat in the ballroom. Romeo's eyes watched with such calm and happiness that I couldn't help but let out a small smile myself. He linked his fingers with mine before tilting his head up to look me in the eye.

"You're smiling," Romeo commented as he showed me a smile of his own, "Why is that?"

"I can see such calmness in your eyes now. Back when we were near war with _him_, you were sometimes lost, confused, or even troubled. However, now all I see is peace and stillness." I reply as my smile leaves my face and I move so I'm standing in front of Romeo; blocking anyone's view of him with my back.

"Is that so?" He asks with an even brighter smile and brings his hands up to cup my face. "Well, is it weird that I feel the same way? That I am glad that everything is what is should have been and now will be. I love knowing that I'm yours and you are mine, and that I can announce to the whole world without question or remorse."

"It is not weird Romeo. I am you're knight after all."

My heart almost leaped out of my chest when I saw Romeo grin at me before leaning up to brush his lips against my own; our breaths mingling.

"You're not just a knight Tybalt. You are my most loyal friend, and my most amazing lover. I wouldn't trade you for the anything." He whispers against my lips as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips.

Licking my lips unconsciously, I smirked at my lover before giving him a quick Eskimo kiss.

"I would hope not. After all, the only one who is allowed to see you bare is me." I whisper back teasingly while running both my hands down his back slowly and I could feel the shivers Romeo gave.

"Only you, Tybalt. I am yours to do as you wish, you know that." Romeo says huskily and grabs my shoulders; tightly squeezing them and pulling me closer towards him.

_As tempting as it would be to snatch him up, take him to our chambers, and claim him tenderly, I have to do my end of the bargain. _Taking a deep breath, I forcefully but regretfully, grab hold of Romeo's hands and pull them away from me. I gained a hurt but confused look from Romeo, but I reassured him with a kiss on the temple; erasing any doubt from his mind.

"As true as your words may be, it is still your birthday. So it is only honorable of me to give you my gift as well." I say to my lover with a small smile; bring his hands to my lips so I kissed his knuckles tenderly and making him blush light red.

Romeo pulled his hands from my own shyly before he turned to look out into the city of Neo-Verona. His eyes glanced at me for a moment before looking away in almost embarrassment; his blush still on his cheeks.

"What is that you wanted to give me?" Romeo asked shyly before finally turning to meet my gaze; his left hand holding the balcony rail.

Just as I was about to get out my gift, two pairs of footsteps rushed onto the balcony; almost startling Romeo. I looked over to see it was Antonio and Cordelia with big smiles on their faces.

"Romeo! Come quickly! Francisco wants to give you our gift!" Antonio tells the young knight, who blinks in surprise and gives a nervous smile.

"I don't know if receiving another gift from Francisco is such a good idea Antonio."

"You'll be fine. Juliet made sure it wasn't anything too messy." Cordelia assured Romeo with a smile until Antonio grabbed Romeo's arm and started dragging him.

"Let's go!"

"Okay! Okay! No need to drag me!" Romeo convinced the young brunet to let go of his arm and let him take the lead.

Before disappearing from our view, Romeo gave me an apologetic and loving smile, which I simply smiled back to and nodded; assuring him that it was all right. Once he and Antonio left our sights, Cordelia let out a sad sigh and turned to face me.

"Why haven't you asked him yet?"

I pondered on the question as I grabbed my cloak and put it on. "What do you mean?"

Cordelia frowned at me before punching me in the arm playfully. "Don't play dumb with me Tybalt! Even Conrad knows what you want to do and that's saying something."

_I see he's still up to his tricks. _"I need the right moment."

"What better moment than tonight on his birthday?"

"He's not ready. It's only been four years since we reclaimed Neo-Verna from Lord Montague. The last thing Romeo needs is something else piling on his plate." I simply say, and thankfully, Cordelia said nothing in return.

The blond-haired woman followed close behind me as we walked back into the ballroom and chatter filled the once stilled silence. Smells of food, wine, punch, and different colognes and perfumes conquered my senses. I looked over at the large table that Romeo sat upon as a large present was placed in front of him from Hermione and Juliet.

Romeo blushed in embarrassment at both attentions until Juliet and Hermione kissed Romeo on the cheek; giggling afterwards when Romeo started blushing beet red and everyone started laughing heartedly.

Juliet watched Romeo warmly as she brushed invisible dirt from her long, white and red gown that was long sleeved. Hermione wore a sleeveless gown that was a bright yellow and wore a golden, flower necklace around her slim neck. Her blond hair was curled up nicely as it fell over her shoulders.

For some reason, I frowned at the sight. It wasn't the fact that what they did was wrong, but maybe…maybe it was because…

_Is it because I want to claim Romeo as something much more than a lover?_

"I can see it in your eyes. You're thinking about it." Cordelia spoke while watching the same scene I was before pulling her gold color shawl around her shoulders; it somehow matched her light purple dress and her dark blond hair was out.

"You, Cordelia, must be hallucinating." I say back without looking at her and I watched Romeo unravel the present and pull out a two new shirts: one colored red and the other a dark green.

"I am not and you know it. One of these days, you'll have to tell him."

"Is that a warning?"

"Mm, I guess you could call it that. I would threaten you, but no one takes it personally." Cordelia comments with a smile and I couldn't help but snort in amusement which made her turn and point at my face. "See what I mean! Even you agree with me!"

"That is beside the point."

"Even so, this place is still Neo-Verona." She adds to the mix and that makes me look at her curiously.

"Meaning what?" I ask calmly as I watched Cordelia take a deep breath before looking up at me.

"Meaning that there are other kingdoms beyond ours. Since Romeo and Juliet cannot wed, then they will have to be wedded by someone else." Cordelia explains to me slowly.

I chuckled darkly at this, "Juliet may be able, but Romeo cannot. He is no longer a prince nor is he a king."

Cordelia smiled sadly at me, "Though that may be, you still need an heir. Both Romeo and Juliet are of noble blood. Therefore, one of them will either have to give birth to one, or marry someone to get child-"

"It will not happen." I cut her off and gave her one last look before I turned to walk away.

"But how do you know for sure?" I heard Cordelia whisper to me before looking back to watching Romeo and the others gather and chat amongst themselves.

My hands curled into tight fists as Cordelia's words started to work its way into my mind like a curse.

_Question is, will I be able to hold on to Romeo if that time were to come?_

**TBC**

Not my best introduction of a sequel, but it will have to do. There will be some good loving goodness in the next chapter, so review if you like! I know there's not a lot in this chapter, but it was mainly a recap and where everyone's at now. Tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 1

Oh how I love when I update a chapter. Makes me realize that I'm actually alive in this fan fiction world! I started this new system now, where I just write random scenes, and then I pick which ones fit the chapter. I feel so accomplished! Yay! I want to send my thanks to those who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites! Thank you so very much! (Bows) Not much in this, but it will be longer in future chapters.

Special thanks to **xxYaoiFreakxx**, for looking over a special piece for me! I am most grateful to you! (Bows)

**Disclaimer: **Romeo x Juliet belongs with William Shakespeare along with its rightful owners that do the anime version. I simply own the plot.

**Warning: **Indeed, this is a YAOI between Tybalt and Romeo, who are indeed brothers. If you do not like this, I advise you leave without hesitation. Otherwise, don't read this and give me a bad review. I take criticism, but am kind please. Also, the characters may be a bit OOC, so I apologize if this bothers anyone.

**Summary: **Sequel to _Unexpected Love. _Four years have passed since Romeo and Juliet defeated Lord Montague and they now rule over Neo-Verona. Everyone is at peace and it seems like the town may finally have the freedom they once lost. However, a new enemy is awakened from the shadows, and it looks like it's not only targeting Romeo, but Juliet and Tybalt as well! Now Romeo must face a powerful foe that is not of his world and question is: will he be able to vanquish it without destroying Neo-Verona in the process?

**Beyond The Shattered Glass**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blow, blow, thou winter wind<strong>_

_**Thou are not so unkind**_

_**As man's ingratitude**_

**-**William Shakespeare

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo P.O.V.<strong>

"Why can't I be in there?"

"Because Juliet thought it was best for Tybalt to come. That way, he can inform you, as well as the other knights here what's going to happen."

"I know, but still…"

"You just want to be near Tybalt that's all."

I blushed hotly and turned to her with a nervous laugh and grin, "Yeah right! That's not it! It's simply because I don't want to be out of the loop."

Hermione giggled softly by my expression, making me relax and laugh along with her. She gave me a warm gaze and the smile never left her face. "Don't worry. I think the meeting should be over any second now."

"Yeah." _However, I really do want to know what's going on. I made a vow to protect Juliet, and yet I cannot be in the same room as her when it comes to conferences. Besides, this is about a ruler from another island in the sky beyond Neo-Verona. Should I not be a bit unpleased with this?_

"Oh, there they are."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at the blond and followed her gaze to see Juliet, Conrad, Tybalt, Curio, and Francisco walking down the hall towards us. Hermione started walking towards the group; meeting them half way.

Once they met up with me, I walked alongside Tybalt who was walking in the back of the group. I watched Hermione stand beside Juliet and linked her arm with hers as they talked with one another. Curio and Francisco having a conversation that seemed to me of joking matter since the blond seemed to laugh and Curio frowned with displeasure.

However, Tybalt remained silent during the walk towards the conference hall. I glanced over at him; his eyes looking straight ahead but held some kind of weight upon them. I frowned lightly at this before gazing away and reached out to link hands with him. At first, I thought Tybalt didn't like this for he tensed up a bit, but just as I was about to pull my hand away, he gripped my hand tighter.

After entering the conference room, which was medium sized with a long square table and a couple windows inside, we all sat down. Juliet sat at the left head of the table, Hermione accompanying her on her right, Conrad on Juliet left while I sat in between Hermione and Tybalt; Curio and Francisco sitting across from us.

Conrad let out a tired sigh before rubbing his eyes thoughtfully and then opening them to look at us. "It seems that must make another alliance."

"An alliance you say? If I may ask, who will it be?"

"The person we met with is only a messenger. Nor did they state their named, but showed proof of their sword that they were indeed a member of the Olton kingdom."

I frowned slightly at this, as I locked eyes with Juliet for a split second before focusing on Conrad. "You say it as if it is not a good thing."

"Basically, the lady of Olton would like us to come over and stay in her lands for a while, so that we may be well acquainted with them." Conrad filled us in on the information, rubbing his short beard as he did so.

Francisco nodded in confirmation. "The messenger was a young boy around Antonio's; very nervous when talked to, but was able to keep eye contact. So there's nothing to really accuse him of lying."

"Isn't this a bit sudden? I mean, we barely know them as well as lady Olton. Though they are much known for their alchemy practices and starting to royal knighthood, it does that mean that they act nice behind closed doors."

"That is why we must go see them ourselves. As leaders and supporters, Neo-Verona must have allies. We must make sure that whatever happens, we will have someone to back us up."

_I feel as if we need even more information. _I stared at the top of the table in thought, not seeing Tybalt looking at me from the corner of his eye before locking onto Conrad; his face showing no emotion.

"How long until we have to depart?"

"Mm, I would say about a month time."

Tybalt nodded before placing a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly at the touch and turn to my older brother. "Romeo and I will roam around Neo-Verona to see what needs to be done. Though it has been years since the last outbreak, we must be cautious."

Juliet sunk these words in and nodded slowly; her eyes showed concentration and just. "Thank you, Tybalt. For now, please carry out these duties. Until further notice, also keep training the new knights along with the ones of higher skill. We will need to take a quite a few for our journey ahead."

"In that case, Curio and I will make sure that _everything_ goes as planned! As Capulet's, we must make sure that our duties go unpunished!"

"And see to it that you do Francisco! For if I hear of failure on your part or you acting unruly, you will see that punish is _indeed_ alive." Conrad warned with an evil smile, making Francisco cringe and moved closer to Curio; who pushed him away by the shoulder.

"Scary old man as always, aren't you Conrad?"

Juliet and Hermione giggled at Conrad and Francisco's' bickering while Curio could only sigh in defeat. Tybalt only smiled a little at the scene with amusement in his eyes and I chuckled at the scene.

_**BeyondTheShatteredGlass**_

"It's so peaceful now that the sun has set."

"Now the moon is the path underneath our feet."

Romeo and I started our walk through Neo-Verona. A long one it was, but we could manage. The air was crisps; the chilly wind breezed our way every now and then. Dark sky was clear except for the full moon that accompanied it.

So far, the streets were dead except for some dogs and cats dashing here and there. Some streets lights flickered as we walked past them, but none of them seemed to cause any suspicion. Both of us wore dark wear cloaks to protect us from the cold. Romeo walked alongside me on my right as we walked up the sidewalk; houses seemed dark from the window and few had lights on.

"What were you thoughts when you saw the messenger? About what's going to happen?"

"…."

_There really isn't much to say honestly._

When I didn't speak, Romeo let out a soft yawn; excusing himself and giving me a smile before looking straight ahead.

"There are not a lot of details about Olton or the lady. I mean, what if it's just another mishap? Why haven't I heard from them until now? Even when Montague ruled, he never mentioned anything about Olton." Romeo said as we turned a right corner of the street.

"We just have to be patient."

"Are you going to go with them?"

"Conrad wants Juliet, Curio, Francisco, and I to accompany him up to Olton."

It wasn't that I realized that Romeo had stopped walking that made me stop as well. I turned around halfway to look at my lover, who was staring at me with widened teal eyes. Seeing his grip on his sword tighten made me walk back towards him, but his words stilled me.

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"It was only a plan that Conrad assembled without thought-"

"And yet I was not advised?"

"Why are you so worked up about this?" I finally ask, watching Romeo turn around to look down the street for a minute before turning back around to face me.

"I…As your apprentice, as a knight serving under Juliet, I should be there to protect her. I should be by your side as a loyal comrade and friend-"

"Romeo."

Romeo doesn't seem to hear me because his eyes start to be mixed with anger and hurt. "I know what Conrad is doing is logical, but we don't know what's out there! I may not know a lot, and I may have learned to use a sword for only a couple years-"

"_Romeo_." I repeat Romeos' name, but he doesn't seem to be listening so I simply walk closer to him.

"But I to be able to protect everyone in Neo-Verona along with the people I love-mph!"

Grabbing hold of Romeos' chin, I tilted it up to lean down and capture his lips; stopping his words. He tensed at the sudden action he was receiving but didn't pull away. I watched with open eyes as he stared at me until his eyes closed and a blush adorned his cheeks. Feeling my brother kiss back welled up victory within me; knowing that I could calm him.

I smirked through the kiss. _He stills melts even through a simple kiss._

Once I let go and pulled away slightly, I watched Romeo open his eyes slowly and glanced up at me; only to look down at his sword. Red tinted his cheeks still and I could only smirk even more.

"Are you mad because you want to be with me on the journey to Olton? You should have said so, for I would not think of it to be selfish."

"S-Shut up! It's nothing like that at all!" Romeo snapped back weakly before standing straight and walked past me.

I followed right behind him though the smirk never left my face. From behind, I could only observe him before me. He was getting taller, almost my height but I was still taller than he was. Even his blue hair, had gotten a tad bit longer, but it only showed his maturity. The bangs that swept on the sides of his face showed a hint of the innocence that was still left in him.

_What's left in him…I have token his purity more than once after all._

"You've grown, Romeo. So much that I could see your resemblance in your mother."

"I haven't spoken to her since we started rebuilding the school. Luckily it's finished and now the kids can actually get an education like I did."

"You do mean a better education?"

"Well yes," he said and even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was smiling. "When I was younger, I was given a private tutor. Not every kid had the chance to get that, for when Montague ruled, there wasn't much hope for change at all."

I walked faster so I walking on Romeo's right side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you helped change it. You and Juliet were able to make Neo-Verona have life that we never thought could be reborn." I compliment him before letting my hand fall to my side and I continued walking ahead.

That is until I felt a warm hand grip my own. I stopped to look over my shoulder and see that Romeo had once again stopped my movements. His hand squeezed my own in a gentle way that made me return the action.

"But if it hadn't been for you, I would have never gotten the strength to do so."

"I guess you're right," I reply before turning to face Romeo fully and I let go of his hands to grab his hips and pulled him flush against me.

"At the same time, if it had not been for you, I would never have known what love felt like. I may say it many times, but you were the very reason that I knew I wasn't alone. The fact that you exist in this world, makes me glad that I am so connected to you." I said with a smile and kissed the top of Romeos' head tenderly.

"Tybalt," Romeo whispered with a smile as he leaned up to kiss the side of my neck before meeting my gaze; only to lean forward and give me a shy kiss and our eyes closed.

My hands moved from his hips to his back to pull him closer against me as I kissed back. I nibbled his bottom lip gently, asking permission for which it was granted along with a soft moan escaping my loves' lips. Feelings hands grip the front of my cloak tightly, I chuckled into the kiss before exploring the inside of Romeos' mouth.

As always, the wet carven almost tasted like of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. Strange as it sounds, it was becoming an addiction. Romeos' tongue decided to play war with me and soon as it started, it ended with me as the winner. Romeo moaned softly when I broke our kiss, my eyes opened to study his face.

Cheeks flustered in a light shade of pink, teal eyes that suddenly fluttered open were hazy with lust as he looked right at me. Hands that clutched the front of my cloak fell to Romeos' side before he took a deep, shaky breath and stepped away from me.

"W-We should keep moving. Someone m-might see us." Romeo stuttered nervously, his eyes not meeting mine before he started to walk ahead past me.

I stood in my spot and watched my lover walk ahead of me. From where I stood, I could tell that his posture seemed unsure, and his face before he passed me was still a bit flustered. Noting that he was clenching and unclenching his right hand, made me realize that I had made him nervous and yet excited all at once.

Smiling and shaking my head at my lovers "innocent" retreat, I started heading the direction Romeo went; his view still in my line of vision.

"Do you know the way back to our bedroom, Romeo?" I shouted out to him; loud enough that even the houses back could hear me.

All I got was a playful glare sent over his shoulder before he decided to turn the walk into a jog. Smirking, I started to sprint onward to catch up to Romeo, who seemed to see me and smirked back at me.

_Thus this night be filled with you as my memory, Romeo._

_**BeyondTheShatteredGlass**_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

"Now that the school is finished, we should try to work building a new bridge."

"A new bridge, Juliet?"

"Mhm! I think it will be more efficient for those in Neo-Verona, who want to travel. Even though Neo-Verona is an enormous place, I want them to know that their not trapped, you know?"

I snuggled underneath the covers of the bed as I watched Juliet start writing more things down on the paper she had started since Tybalt and Romeo left on their search. She wore silk, spaghetti strapped; wine colored nightgown that went to her mid-thigh and her long red hair was pulled into a low messy bun.

Our room is quite a large size. An elegant, queen sized bed with red blankets masking its' cover, gold colored walls that were covered with small paintings of scenery and one of the royal Capulet family that hung next to the bedroom door. The floor covered with soft, white carpet that felt like feathers when you walked in bare foot. Furniture wise, it had a black hand carved desk and chair, and a light tan dresser that stood next to the bathroom door, which was connected to the bedroom.

There was only one large window with beautiful dark red curtains; for it was big enough for even the sun to burst through when daylight graced the sky. For now, it was the darkness, which was lit up by the full moon; its moonlight beamed through the window.

With all that red, you could honestly say that it was because of the Capulet's. For red was there most dominated color. However, Juliet wanted simply because of how powerful and dignified was. Showing that red not only meant love, but in her own words, it meant independence and power among one's self.

"I am a bit worried, Juliet."

"Hm? What of Hermione?"

"It's just," I paused to sit up straight in our queen-sized bed to look at Juliet clearly, "the island that holds the kingdom named Olton, don't you find it a bit weird to hear from them so soon? People say that it is a land full of mischief and demons."

Juliet smiled at me and her eyes were filled with amusement, "I _highly_ doubt there are demons there. Magic, it's a possibility since a lot of people there are trying to use alchemy, but demons?"

"Isn't Tybalt and Romeos' winged horses some sort of demon philosophy?"

"Hermione, they're not demons, they are gifted creatures for the greater good."

"I know that…I was just trying to prove a point is all." I muttered under my breath, blushing in embarrassment as I looked down at my lap.

Suddenly, a hand rested on top of mine, and I jumped a little to see that it belonged to Juliet who somehow managed to come to the bed undetected. She smiled warmly at me before brushing back a blond strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"I use to always envy you Juliet."

"Did you?"

I nodded as I smiled slightly in remembrance; for it was only a memory now. "Yes. When I first met Romeo, all I could think was how honest, nice, and handsome he was. We were supposed to get married upon the courts, but it seemed like you stole his heart before I could. Even though he didn't say it, I knew he wanted to see you without trying to offend me."

Juliet laughed softly at this with a small smile. "Then it was stolen from me by Tybalt; someone who knew more than Romeos' name and claimed all of him."

I blushed at the meaning behind those words and looked at Juliet in shock, "Juliet!"

_I cannot believe she just said that!_

"He did! After confessing, Romeo made love with Tybalt for the first time. Don't ask how I knew." She replied sending me a playful wink and grin.

I laughed nervously while rubbing my left arm, "I don't think I'd want to know even if I was the least bit curious."

In an instant, Juliet's' expression changed from calm, collected; to serious and thoughtful as she gazed at nothing. Watching her silently, I grabbed her hand in my own and squeezed it assuring.

"At least we have each other." I spoke gently with a smile, causing Juliet to look at me in slight surprise before smiling back at me and squeezing my hand.

"Yes…I do have you don't I, Hermione?" Juliet said before leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"We have a month to do whatever we want. Then you'll have to go."

My red-haired companion groaned in protest as she simply rested her forehead in my lap. "The more I think about it, the more I don't feel like going."

_I don't want Juliet to go either, but's best for Neo-Verona. It would make Juliet feel better in the end; knowing that she did the right thing. _I giggled at the comment and petted her hair, "Just think of it this way. You get to finally travel out of Neo-Verona. To another kingdom none the less! Plus, you'll get to know Olton's customs, traditions, the rules; everything! I bet it will be splendid!"

"No way in hell."

Pouting, I smacked Juliet's' left cheek lightly, making her gasp in pain and sit up straight to look at me in shock. "No cursing! It's improper for a lady!"

"If you want to smack someone, Hermione, you should smack Francisco. He has even started talking with Antonio, who will eventually; start acting like him as well." Juliet warned me with a grin.

I tried to glare at her, but only failed with the two of us laughing in the room; not caring who heard us.

_Kingdom of Olton…I wonder what you lie in wait for my friends? Is it really what you said you were?_

**TBC**

Awesome! Chapter one is complete! Not very much going on here, but everything will make sense as the story progresses. However, you should review and tell me what you think thus far!


	3. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter two! So, so sorry for not updating! I have been extremely busy! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet or its characters except for the plot and additional characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boy on boy love), there will be a smut scene in this, a bit early, but whose too early for smut? XD Also, there will be suggestive language. So if you do not like it, please leave. I accept reviews but I do not accept flames.

**Summary:** I'd go back and look in Chapter 1, but mainly, you have to ready my first story, _Unexpected Love_, in order to understand this sequels' storyline.

**Beyond the Shattered Glass**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p><em>I feel within me a peace above all earthly dignities, a still and quiet conscience.<em>

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo P.O.V.<strong>

I don't know why, but I feel like a year has gone when it's only been three weeks.

After that day with the conference that dealt with leaving to Olton, Tybalt and I have started becoming increasingly busy with the knights. While he trained me in private, we trained the other knights as well. From morning to dawn did we do this, and…it frustrated me.

Then again, this is the good thing about being an apprentice and a knight.

No matter what, during practice, you can go as hard as you can. So sometimes, when I get angry, I just take it out on Antonio. Who usually pleads for mercy and ends up being chased around by me.

But that's beside the point.

Every single day, I would ask myself questions: What is this kingdom like? Is it lively with people and smiles? Is the kingdom filled with towns or villages? Are there young and old folk or just old? We're there a lot of knights?

_There are far too many to count. I have to get myself together, and focus on the training. Hopefully convince Conrad to take me with them to Olton, or at least try!_

Everyone gathered for dinner in the dining hall. The table was rectangular and made of elegant cherry oak, the seats were golden with red cushioned seating, not to mention the rooms' floor was cloaked with white carpet. A few chandlers hung above the table, giving the table a relaxing glow, and when I sat down, I noticed that all the food was already prepared hot and ready for us to eat.

I sat on one side of the table, two seats down from Juliet, who sat at the head. Conrad sat on the other end, Curio sat beside him and then Antonio sat directly across from me. Then it took me a moment to realize that it was only the four of us here.

"Umm, if I may ask, where are the others?" I asked openly, looking at each person until Conrad spoke up.

"Francisco and Conrad are doing the night duties for you and Tybalt. You two have been training very hard this week, so I told them to take your place." Conrad told me before taking a sip of some red wine.

I flushed red in embarrassment but chuckled, "Is that so? Well, I don't know whether to thank you or just be quiet."

"Thank you would be nice-"

"But you don't have to do it since _I'm_ the one who told him to give you and Tybalt a day off." Juliet said quickly before eating a piece of baked chicken from her plate with a fork.

Conrad laughed nervously as he rubbed his beard, which made Antonio laugh. "I told you, you would get caught!"

"I'd watch it if I were you."

Suddenly, the door opened from behind us, and I turned around in my seat to see Tybalt and Hermione coming in. Juliet beamed when she saw Hermione, who smiled sweetly back and seated herself beside the queen. Tybalt nodded in greeting to Conrad and Antonio before pulling out a seat beside me on my right.

Soon we were all eating and chatting contently. Conrad was telling Antonio an ancient story about the Capulet's while Juliet was telling Hermione jokes. I continued to eat quietly as I watched them when I felt a hand on my knee, making me turn to look at Tybalt.

"Is something the matter?" I asked softly so I wouldn't alarm the others.

"You're clothes. There new." Tybalt said in four words and I blinked in confusion, letting the words sink in before looking down at my attire.

I had bought them a couple days ago when I had to go into town about an agreement. It consisted on slim, dark brown pants, black boots, and a maroon colored top that was long sleeved.

"Oh! Yeah, I got them a few days ago. They seemed to be reasonable, so I thought I'd give it a shot. No one really said much about it, but then again it doesn't matter."

Tybalt took a sip of his drink before licking his lips and placing the cup down on the table. He glanced at the others before the hand that was on my knee, decided to move inward and pulled me closer. I gasped lowly in shock but blushed when Tybalt leaned forward and kissed the side of my head.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed with a pout, "Stop saying that. I'm a guy for goodness sakes! You could at least say I look handsome." I whisper in embarrassment with a small smile.

Tybalt chuckled as he leaned down to give me a peck on the lips, making my face even redder. "You may be handsome right now, but once in bed, you'll become even more beautiful like the moon."

_The moon? _"Okay, now you're overdoing it." I said with a chuckle before I turned back to pick up a piece of sliced apple from the fruit tray and popped it into my mouth; humming in delight.

"Well, I was hoping I could bed you tonight."

Somehow, the apple went down the wrong way, and I started coughing really hard; almost choking myself. Everyone at the table turned to me with worry and surprise, and Hermione- God bless her soul- patted my back gently when I was finally able to chew.

Tybalt decided to sip at his drink again, and when I glanced over at him, he hid a smile behind the golden cup.

_You think you're real clever don't you? _I glared at him with a knowing look, but he paid no heed of me.

"Romeo, are you all right? That didn't sound so good." Hermione asked with a look of concern, and I sat up quickly with a sheepish smile.

"Yes! I am well! I guess I must've been hungrier than I thought!" I lied smoothly with a chuckle, which made Hermione laugh nervously to herself though Conrad gave me a weird look.

"But you were only eating an apple."

"Even an apple can become the most filling of fruit. Just like bread can be the most rewarding gift during the harvest."

Just as Conrad finished, the doors opened and Cordelia appeared. Her face flushed red from what seemed like running, for she seemed to be panting lightly. I noticed that her attired had changed, for she well a nice casual dress that was quarter sleeved, V-neck collar, and the dress itself was a dark purple. Not to mention that her blond hair was down, that only went above her shoulders.

Seating herself next to Tybalt, she finally let out a tired sigh and looked up at us with a smile.

"Good evening everyone!"

"Did something happen while you were gone Cordelia?"

"What? Oh no, it was nothing! My apologies for just busting in so rudely, I didn't want to be too late for dinner. Though, I noticed that two of our members aren't present."

"I sent them to do night duty for Romeo and Tybalt." Juliet answered the unspoken question while taking another bite of her chicken with a fork and knife.

"Oh really?" Cordelia turned her head slightly to look at Tybalt and I, "That was very generous of you, Juliet."

"Well, they have been doing it almost every night since the conference. A man needs rest in order to regain more strength." Juliet smirked as she took another bite into her food.

_Judging by how Tybalt been acting towards me, I highly don't I'm going to be getting any rest tonight. Not that it's bad or anything. _I blushed at the thought while playing with my food absentmindedly; not seeing the gaze Tybalt was giving me.

"Conrad, there was something I wanted to ask you. It's about the visit to the Olton Kingdom."

_No way! _ Eyes widened slightly, I turned to look at Tybalt with confusion. _He's asking Conrad right now?_

Interest glinted in Conrads' eyes as he faced Tybalt and gave him his full attention. "Yes. What about it?"

"You said that you would allow Curio, Francisco, Juliet, and I to escort you to kingdom correct?"

The older man nodded, "That is true."

Tybalt gazed at the wall over Conrads' head for a moment before meeting his gaze once more. "Is it possible for you to bring Romeo as well?"

Flushing in full embarrassment, I bowed my head slightly so no one could see my face. I looked over at Conrad under my bangs to see his expression more surprised and curious than annoyed or anything else for the matter.

"I would need someone to stay here and look after Neo-Verona. From my knowledge, I thought Romeo would be a fine candidate." Conrad replied without fail, but his gaze averted from Tybalt to me.

"Unless, you wanted a say in this Romeo." Conrad asked, and I had to straighten up and look the man in the eye; everyones' gazes on me.

Cordelia looked more amusement, for she probably put two and two together and figured out what Tybalt and I wanted. I swallowed dryly for a second before answering.

"It is not that I don't want to protect Neo-Verona. It's just…as Juliets' knight, I am to know where she is and makes sure she is out of harm's way. Even though Tybalt would be there, it is my sworn duty to be by Juliet's' side." I said with authority and calmness, not breaking Conrads' gaze as I spoke strongly.

Juliet gazed at me with admire and determination; a gentle smile giving way. Hermione smiled warmly at my words while Antonio grinned. Cordelia smirked at Conrad while Tybalt was trying to hide the smirk that was trying to grace his lips. Instead, he simply rubbed my inner thigh and squeezed it affectionately; making my cheek red.

_Damn it Tybalt, I'm trying to be serious and here you are trying to give me a boner in front of everyone. Thank you ever so much!_

My words seemed to go through because Conrad gave me a broad smile. "Well in this case, I am more than happy to have you a board. I should have thought of the loyalty that you share as knight, and for that, I admire." He said with a respectful nod towards me, in which I returned.

Harmonies'' smile never left for she looked over at Antonio. "That means that Antonio will have to protect Cordelia and me." She said through fit giggles and Juliet joined in as well when Antonio blushed red.

"What? Are you saying that I can't protect you? Because I'm pretty skilled with a sword you know! Tell them Romeo!" Antonio stated when he looked over at me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, he's pretty good on his feet, unless he's running away from me like two days ago." I commented which caused Juliet and Hermione to laugh even harder and even Conrad and Cordelia joined in.

"OK! That was because I accidently cut your arm off, in which it's still there!" Antonio countered, but when he saw that everyone was still laughing, he pouted and sat down with his arms crossed before he reached over and grabbed a piece of Juliets' chicken leg and ate it.

"HEY! That was mine!"

"Really? I didn't see a name on it."

Watching the scene unfold, I couldn't get the smile off my face. I looked next to me to see Tybalt chatting quietly with Cordelia, who smiling all the while. For some odd reason, that scene actually made my smile go away; even though Tybalts' hand was still on me.

I tapped my fingers on the table nervously, and glancing around before I quickly pushed my seat back and stood up. This caused Tybalt to turn and look up at me, as did everyone else.

I let out a fake yawn and stretched my arms out. "I'm starting to get a little sleepy. I think I'll retire for the night." I informed everyone with a small smile.

"And thanks for having Curio and Francisco covering me and Tybalts' shift tonight Juliet."

"No problem! I know that if it were me in your shoes, I would definitely want some rest." Juliet replied kindly and I nodded.

"I see. Well, I bid you all goodnight." I said, as everyone but Tybalt said the same in return as I turned and left the dining hall.

_**BEYOND THE SHATTERED GLASS**_

Once I was out of everyones' site and away from curious eyes, I leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. My room was only at the a few doors away, for it was on the two floor of the glorious Capulet home. The windows lit the wide hallway in a moonlit glow as I stared at the window; the sky was covered in darkness and the full moon accompanying it.

_What's with me? Tybalt was just talking with Cordelia. It's not like their lovers or anything? They barely talked when Tybalt and I first encountered each other. _I frowned at the mere thought as I leaned off the wall and looked at a random picture.

_Then again, what do I know? He could've met her way before I even met Juliet. But, Juliet would've told me. And if he liked Cordelias' company here, what of the women in Olton? Will they be normal women like the ladies in the towns of Neo-Verona; or perhaps more radiant and beautiful like Hermione and Juliet?_

"Should I really go to Olton?"

"Why wouldn't you go to Olton?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Tybalt walking towards me. My hands went behind my back when he within arms' reach of me and stopped at look at the painting I was previously looking at it.

"I was just admiring the pictures."

"Romeo, we've been living here for five years. I _highly doubt_ you would be admiring the paintings." Amusement was heard in his voice as he continued to gaze at the picture before looking down at me.

"What you said just now, about you saying that you shouldn't go to Olton, what caused you to think in such a way?"

_Should I tell him? _"It was just my nerves talking. I really do want to go to Olton! You know how I am Tybalt!" I turned to look up at him with a smile that I thought could go right through him like everyone else.

Thing is…Tybalt isn't like everyone else.

He's different in more ways than one.

The way he approaches people with grace and authority, makes me envious of him. How Cordelia cam make him laugh even in the slightest…

_For some reason, it hurts my heart. Maybe it's because I want him all to myself. Why can't I let him run freely instead of chaining him? I trust him with everything I have and yet, I doubt myself. _

A hand rested itself on my cheek, making me snap out of my thoughts, and I stared up at Tybalt in shock when I felt wetness on my face. Tybalt then pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around me, and embraces me warmly. I didn't know I was crying until tears covered my vision, and I buried my face in Tybalts' clothed chest. My hands reached up to grip his back tightly; not wanting to let him go.

"Whatever doubts you have in your mind, know that I will erase them from your memory." Tybalt spoke softly, as if not to ruin the moment.

"I don't have doubts." I said in return, hoping Tybalt would buy it.

"Then why do you cry against me? Hold me as if I will disappear if you let go?"

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I stepped away from Tybalts' comforting hold so that his hands rested on my hips. I didn't meet his gaze, but stared at the nicely, red carpet floor.

"I thought about Olton. I thought about how you would react when we saw the different people there. The men, the children, the elderly…the women." I whispered the last part with irritation, but I didn't see the small smirk on my lovers' face.

"Then I saw Cordelia talking to you, and you looked…so at ease with her." I said before shaking my head with a light laugh. "What am I saying? I sound so selfish and stubborn. I guess it's because…I wanted you all to myself."

For a moment, there was silence between us. Only sounds were our soft breathing, and the far away laughter from the dining room still. Curiously, I lifted my head to meet Tybalts' gaze, but he quickly leaned down and kissed me gently.

Before I could do anything, I was pushed backwards, and trapped between the wall and Tybalts' body. He nibbled my bottom lip gently while his rough, yet gentle hands slid under my chest and caressed my sides. I gasped in surprise, but it only granted entrance for Tybalt as his tongue slid inside my mouth; and started wrestling with my own.

I closed my eyes, and slowly gave in to Tybalt. Lowering my defenses, letting him dominate me, and touch me however he wanted. Moaning into the kiss, I reached up to grip the back of his hair with one hand, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and used my other hand to move his downwards.

The sudden action made Tybalt give a deep, low moan through our kiss before pulling away. Our pants heavy, and cheeks flustered, and I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me with an intense gaze. I blushed even more and was about to look away when Tybalt leaned down to nip at my neck; making me jump in slight surprise and pleasure.

"You shouldn't be jealous of anyone, Romeo. For I am yours always and forever."

I swallowed slowly before taking deep breaths, and clearing my mind. "How will I know that you're telling the truth? We have been together for so long, and yet I am uncertain of letting you roam free if someone else were to steal your heart from me. What then shall I do?" I asked through soft pants, my fingers threading through my lovers soft black hair when he leaned up to look me in the eye; his face turned serious and calm.

"Then steal me back. Don't ever run away. For if someone were to steal your heart, I don't think I could bear it. Knowing that someone woman would be able to fancy her way into your soul, or a man being able to touch your soft skin when his hands are stained with violence and blood." Tybalt replied, and at the last part of his sentence, he pushed himself flush against me; chest to chest, and arm to arm.

"Would you stain your own hands for my sake? To make sure I was safe? Or to make sure that Juliet and the others of Neo-Verona would be all right and unarmed?" I then asked him, not breaking eye contact as it showed somewhat of a challenge.

"If need be, then yes." He answered without hesitation or thought, and I only stared at for another moment; to make sure that he wasn't lying.

When I saw no fault, I sighed softly before giving him a small smile and leaned up to kiss his forehead. "Then forgive me for being so childish. I'm just…afraid that something could intervene with our relationship, or even the relationship of Juliet and the others." I say while Tybalt steps back for me to lean off the wall.

"It's not childish. Your emotions show that you are still human. And besides," Tybalt pulls me against his side before he leans down and whispers, "I still have to show you how you're more beautiful than the moon."

I blushed hotly when I felt a hand squeeze my butt gently before pulling away, and resting my shoulder.

"In that case," I shrugged Tybalts' hand off and started walking faster and away from my lover, "you better reach the room before the moon loses their glow, don't you think?" I tease as I look over my shoulder at Tybalt, and grin with a wink; making him turn flustered.

"Fair enough." Tybalt says with an evil smirk on his face; making me feels a bit nervous.

_**BEYOND THE SHATTERED GLASS**_

"Tybalt," I breathed out lowly when my lover hit that one pleasurable spot.

"Stay with me. Don't lose me, Romeo." Tybalt whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver almost violently with pleasure as strong hands gripped my hips possessively.

There always something about when we made love, that always seemed to intrigue me so. For one, it was different. Each time we did it, there was always a new emotion it. One time it was gentle and slow; experimenting with one another. The next would be the same, but was bolder than before. As time moved on, we would start to become even more passionate. Those soft bites and touches would turn into animalistic bites in the neck and raking our nails against each other's' skin.

This time was slow, but rough at the same time. Trying to make this night like it would our last. That's how we always done it. We were afraid that maybe, one day; we may never see each other again. So whenever we made love…we made it worth it.

_I still I am afraid. Afraid that one day, an opponent will drive us a part or that something will happen between us. It's better to cherish everything and everyone close to you, then to lose it and regret doing nothing._

"I can feel it…aahh!" I moan out as the thrusts started becoming torturously slower; making me whimper is discontentment.

"When it's time, we'll cum together," Tybalt grunted out and I could only open my eyes to look into dark blue ones.

Hitting the bundle of nerves within me, made me grip the sheets even tighter above my head as I moaned softly; thrusting my hips up a little to meet Tybalt'. Tybalt watched me with lust-filled eyes before trailing to the hand that was gripping the sheets, and moved his own so it was holding mine; our fingers intertwined.

I squeezed his hand in mine; assuring him that I was all right. Tybalt looked down at me as he continued to thrust slowly; smiling at me a little. Seeing this made me reach out to him with my other hand, grabbing the back of his head to pull him down. My mouth close to ear, I nibbled it gently before letting go.

"Bond my heart with yours once more." I breathed into his ear softly and I couldn't help but smile when I heard a low growl from my lover.

Suddenly, the pleasure I felt from start had doubled. Tybalts movements started to become deliciously rougher, and my free hand still remained in his hair; gripping it tightly by the pleasure I was receiving. My other hand still intertwined with his and with each thrust, a squeeze would commence.

Only Tybalt was able to do this. Make my body turn aflame just with one kiss on the neck. To make my heart flutter whenever he smiled at me or even stood a few feet away. Even though we've made love so many times, and have been together for so long; it feels like the first time.

I know, a lot of people say that, but it's true. Never would I think that I would still be able to have Tybalt all this time. Not only to have him as a brother, but a lover and friend. Sometimes I amaze myself on how I'm even able to fight with him equally whenever we train with the other knights, but it didn't matter.

Long as Tybalt was there, by my side…I was okay.

_God, I'm so close. _"Please Tybalt, please." I struggled through moans as Tybalt continued to thrust inside me; holding himself up with one arm and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.

Tybalt leaned down to nibble my neck; his thrusts never ceasing. I felt him release my hand, which made me glance up at our once joined hands before following Tybalts hand with my gaze. A sharp thrust made me gasp in both shock and immense pleasure; closing my eyes tightly. Both my hands gripped Tybalts' strong back as he worked, and it wasn't until I felt a cool hand gripping my unattended need that caused me to arch my back at the shocking attention down below.

The hand started pumping hard and fast in rhythm with Tybalts' thrusts; both feelings just pilling all at once. I tried to concentrate on both places, but it didn't work. My mind clouded with desire and body succumbing to this pleasure, this need to release. Parted lips spilling almost wanton moans that were spilled only heard behind closed bedroom doors.

"Cum for me, Romeo." My lover whispered sinfully in my ear, at which it was my downfall.

White light blinded my vision and I didn't hold back the cry my lovers name as I finally climaxed in his hand. My back arched, nails raking Tybalts' skin roughly by the sensations that traveled from head to toe in the most delicious way possible.

Tybalt groaned my name as he climaxed inside me, making me groan in delight at the feeling of his hot essence inside me. Slowly, I fell backwards onto the bed and let my arms fall to my sides; for I panted lightly of both content and exhaustion.

Feeling my brother pull out of me made me whimper in slight discomfort before he lay on his back beside me; looking up at the ceiling. The room smelt of love making and sweat as we laid here panting softly; our eyes closed.

A pair of arms pulled me into a warm, sweaty body. I smiled contently as I breathed in Tybalts' scent: the smell of forest and rain. It suited him really. Tybalt pulled a blanket over top of us before wrapping one arm around my waist and the other tucked under my head, which made me move closer against Tybalts' body.

"Tybalt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be able to do this at the Kingdom of Olton? I mean, Conrad didn't say anything about…people with our kind of relationship."

A soft kiss was pressed on my forehead, which brought a light blush to my face when Tybalt tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. His blue looked even clearer than earlier before.

"You worry too much, my dear brother. Even if we are not able to, we will find a way. Besides, I can't walk past you without having a taste of such delicious flesh." Tybalt seductively smiled, his hand caressing my side and then moved down to my right butt cheek; squeezing it gently.

I groaned softly, but then flushed in embarrassment when Tybalts' word finally sunk in. "You're such a pervert!"

"I'm a pervert? This is coming from the man who oh so dearly wanted me to cum inside him?"

If I blushed even more, I would look a like a big, red tomato. "That isn't the point."

Tybalt chuckled before pulling me closer, and gazed at me with that look of his, the blush never leaving my face. "Either way, I will ravish you no matter where you may be. Whether it's in the stable, or the dining hall, even the throne room sounds so tempting."

My mouth gaped open in shock and I shoved him away from me, "You're mad! There is no way that I would let you do me in the throne room!" I say to him in disbelief and awe at such a statement.

My lover smirked at me with amusement in his eyes before sitting up; only to kiss my bare should gently, which sent a shudder down my spine.

"One kiss is all I need to make you succumb to me." Tybalt whispers in my ear while rubbing my arm up and down gently before pulling away and lies back down on the bed.

_Unfortunately, he's right._

I pouted in defeat before sliding back under the covers and moved back in my previous position next to Tybalt. His arm secured around me once more and pulled me closer than we already are. Tybalt placed his chin on top of my head.

A few minutes went by, and I tiredly glanced up towards the balcony window across the room, to see that it was nightfall. Sleep started to eat me from the inside, as my eyes started to flutter close, and I felt Tybalts' arm tighten around me gently; I felt a sense of comfort and protection around me.

"I love you Romeo."

Hearing those touching words, that meant so much to me, I closed my eyes shut completely with a smile on my face.

"I love you more, Tybalt." I whisper before finally the darkness started conquering my mind and putting my body at rest.

_I love you more than anything else in the world._

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: **Sweet! I managed to update this! I hope the lemon was okay. . It's been a very long time since I did one. Plus, I added some fluff! ^_^ There is more to come, that there is! So please…REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! I love hearing feedback!


	4. Petition

To My Readers:

Everyone knows about the petition that is going on?

It's about deleting all M-Rated stories that has detailed graphic sex, yaoi, yuri, lemons, and all that good stuff.

WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN.

The petition link will be on my profile, so please sign it!

They are deleting stories that we take seriously, and took precious time to create and show to other readers on this site.

Plus, it's OUR STORY. They just can't delete it. It is our property, our idea, so deleting it is wrong.

So please pass this on! We're kind of close to the petition passing, but we needs TONS more signatures!

Please pass this on to other writers whom do not know about this! Thank you!

Sincerely,

YaOiPrInCcEsS16


End file.
